hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Cultural icons of Scotland
landing first time in America]] ]] by Diego Velazquez]] ]] by Antonio Gaudi]] ]] at the Bullfighting]] dancer]] Hernán Cortés]] ]] ]] ]] ' Don Quixote]] ]] ]] soup]] ]] ]] Art, craft * Santiago Calatrava, Alonzo Cano * Salvador Dali * Antonio Gaudi, Francisco Goya, El Greco, Guernica * Las Meninas, Joan Miró, Modernisme, Mudéjar, Bartolomé Esteban Murillo * Pablo Picasso, The Persistence of Memory, Plateresque * Antoni Tàpies, The Third of May 1808 * Diego Velázquez * Francisco de Zurbarán Buildings * Alcázar of Seville, Alcázar of Toledo, Alhambra, Aqueduct of Segovia * Basilica of Our Lady of the Pillar, Burgos Cathedral * Camp Nou, City of Arts and Sciences * General Archive of the Indies, Generalife, Giralda * El Escorial * Torre del Oro, Tower of Hercules * Llotja de la Seda * Mezquita, Museo del Prado * Park Güell, Plaza Mayor, Madrid, Poblet Monastery, Puente del Alamillo * Royal Palace of Madrid * Sagrada Família, Santa María de Guadalupe Monastery, Santa Maria del Mar, Barcelona, Santiago de Compostela Cathedral, Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Seville Cathedral * Toledo Cathedral Emblems and symbols * Coat of arms of Spain, Cross of Burgundy * Flag of Spain * Marcha Real * Osborne bull Festivals * Carnival of Santa Cruz de Tenerife * Encierro * Falles, Fiesta * La Tomatina * Moros y cristianos * San Fermín, San Sebastián International Film Festival Food and drink * Cuajada * Escudella * Gazpacho * Jamón ibérico * Migas * Pa amb tomàquet, Paella, Patxaran, Pincho, Piperade, Puchero * Rioja, Romesco * Salmorejo, Sangria, Spanish omelette * Tapas, Txakoli, Tombet, Tuna pot Government * Armada Espanola, * Basque Nationalist Party, House of Bourbon * Constitutional Court of Spain, Cortes Generales * ETA * Ibero-American Summit * Law of Spain * Monarchy of Spain * People's Party (Spain), Philip VI of Spain, Political parties in Spain, Prime minister of Spain, PSOE * Regions of Spain * Spanish Army, Spanish Constitution of 1978 History and legend * Al-Andalus, Aragon * Black Legend * Carlist Wars, Castile, El Cid, Conquistadors * Don Juan * Iberians, Iberian Union, Italian Wars * Leon, Battle of Lepanto * Marrano, Morisco * Navarre * Peninsular War * Reconquista * Spanish Armada, Spanish Golden Age, Spanish Empire, Spanish Inquisition * Umayyad conquest of Hispania Holidays * Public holidays in Spain Industry * Aviaco * EADS CASA, Endesa * Instituto Nacional de Industria * Pegaso * Renfe Operadora, Repsol S.A. * SEAT * Telefónica Language * Aranese language, Asturian language * Basque language * Cantabrian dialect, Catalan language * Galician language * Hispanophone * Spanish language, Spanish language in the Americas Literature, philosophy * Mateo Alemán, La Araucana * Camilo José Cela, Miguel de Cervantes * Alonso de Ercilla * Federico García Lorca, Amadis de Gaula, Luis de Góngora * Juan Ramón Jiménez * Lazarillo de Tormes, Luis de León * Antonio Machado, Joanot Martorell, Tirso de Molina * Antonio de Nebrija * José Ortega y Gasset * Francisco Suarez * Tirant lo Blanch * Francisco de Quevedo, Don Quixote * Miguel de Unamuno * Garcilaso de la Vega, Francisco de Vitoria, Juan Luis Vives Music * Isaac Albéniz * David Bisbal * José Carreras, Castanets * Plácido Domingo * Manuel de Falla, Flamenco, Flamenco guitar, Lola Flores * Enrique Granados * Julio Iglesias, Enrique Iglesias, Camarón de la Isla * Paco de Lucía * Joaquín Rodrigo * Andrés Segovia * Tomás Luis de Victoria * Zarzuela People * Pope Alexander VI, The Iron Duke of Alba, Alfonso X of Castile, Diego de Almagro, Pedro de Alvarado * Santiago Carrillo, Don Carlos, Charles I of Spain, Charles III of Spain, Hernán Cortés * Vincent Ferrer, Francisco Franco * El Gran Capitan, Felipe González * Ignatius of Loyola * John of the Cross, Juan Carlos I * Adolfo Nicolás, Vasco Núñez de Balboa, Álvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca * Severo Ochoa, Count-Duke of Olivares * Pelagius of Asturias, Philip II of Spain, Philip III of Spain, Philip IV of Spain, Francisco Pizarro, Juan Ponce de León * Miguel Servet, Queen Sofía of Spain, Adolfo Suárez * Teresa of Ávila, Tomás de Torquemada * Francisco Vásquez de Coronado * Francis Xavier Places * Avila * Barcelona, Burgos * El Camino de Santiago, Cordoba, A Coruna, Cuenca * Doñana National Park * Elche * Gernikako Arbola, Granada, Guadalajara * Ibiza * Lugo * Madrid, Majorca, La Mancha, Minorca * Oviedo * Pamplona * Salamanca, Segovia, Seville * Tenerife, Toledo * Valencia, Valladolid, Vía de la Plata * World Heritage Sites in Spain * Zaragoza Shopping, money * El Corte Inglés * Dobla, Doubloon * Escudo * Plaza * SEPU Sport * Fernando Alonso, Xabi Alonso, Athletic Bilbao, Atlético Madrid * FC Barcelona, FC Barcelona Bàsquet, Vicente del Bosque * Iker Casillas, El Clasico, Alberto Contador * Juan Carlos Ferrero * Pau Gasol, Raul Gonzalez Blanco, Pep Guardiola * Xavi Hernandez * Miguel Indurain, Andres Iniesta * La Liga * Rafael Nadal * Dani Pedrosa, Carles Puyol * Real Madrid C.F., Real Madrid Baloncesto * Carlos Sainz, Sevilla FC, Spain national football team * Fernando Torres * Valencia CF, Arantxa Sánchez Vicario, David Villa, Vuelta a España Television, film, theatre * Juan Ruiz de Alarcón, Pedro Almodovar, Alejandro Amenábar * Antonio Banderas, Javier Bardem, Luis Bunuel * Penelope Cruz, Pedro Calderón de la Barca * Juan del Encina * Jean Reno * Spanish Golden Age theatre * Paz Vega, Lope de Vega See also * Cultural icon * Culture of Spain * List of cultural icons of England * List of cultural icons of Germany * List of cultural icons of Italy * List of cultural icons of the Netherlands * List of cultural icons of Northern Ireland * List of cultural icons of Russia * List of cultural icons of Scotland * List of cultural icons of Wales Category:Spanish culture Spain Category:Cultural history